


The Sky Was Meant For Flying.

by MyCatIsAGhost



Category: Barbie Swan Lake AU, TDDK - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BARBIE AU BABY, BARBIE AU?, EVERYONE dances but Izuku’s like NoPE, Everyone dances and music randomly appears whenever someone does, Everyones supportive and dumb and it’s great honestly, Everything about this AU is a train wreck someone help please, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea what I’m doing, ITs the Swan lake one if anyone asks, Long writing because I don’t know when to stop no matter how bad everything is, M/M, Midoriya is a dance nerd, Quirkless Midoriya, Shoto has LONG HAIR BECAUSE I CAN, Tododeku relationship, Todoroki doesn’t deserve to be sad, UUHH there’s a lot of brother and sister relationships, author has no idea what the hell they’re doing, i think, ill be honest this might be really gay, is this how tags work, its a mess, love fluff angst god knows I’m new to this, silly bois in love, why I’m i here, why?because why not and I need something to do, yayayyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatIsAGhost/pseuds/MyCatIsAGhost
Summary: It’s said that stars hold stories behind them if you look close enough. Secrets waiting to be shared. Most are about the stars shape themselves or how they came to be, but some inspire others or foretell of things that really happened. Such as the story of a boy who turned into a swan.  Would he stay in the ground forever trapped, or would he sore to the stars, as the sky was meant for flying.





	The Sky Was Meant For Flying.

The stars were truly shining with a blinding light that flickers like fireflies calling to be noticed in all their glory that no one could willingly give them all. It was quite a sightseeing all the stars in glory, telling a story with just a picture no one would connect unless you knew what to look for.

The smell of rich pine and smoke engulfing Mirio like a blanket in the winter making him feel safe, with the sound of crickets and those little bugs searching for light and finding it within his lantern, that, he could in theory (he wouldn’t, no matter how annoying they were) squish with his finger. Tall trees towering over him hiding the stars that begged for attention but reflected off the famous lake of Camp Yuuei. The more he looked at everything the more he started to understand just how small he was in comparison to everything.

Before he could be entranced with the beauty of nature once again he looked away and started heading towards cabin 13 to check up on the kids that were dreaming underneath its roof. He entered the cabin made out of wood logs and pushed pass the door with netting and the heavy wooden door. He would have used his quirk as pushing the doors made noise and he had just put the kids to sleep, but he didn’t want to explain why a man in dark walked into their cabin naked, in the middle of the night. He really would like to avoid that mess…. again.

Shaking the memory of screams coming from kids ranging from ages 7 to 14 and pillows being thrown at him. He made his legs move with light steps of a ballerina dancing across the stage, covering the lantern with his hand as not to disturb anyone. Everyone seemed to be asleep with Emiko muttering something about a mall cop, Jobin about cookies, Lee Min kicking his leg, all looking cozy and in their beds. Well almost all of them.

The bed next to Kento, ( who looked like he was in the process of fighting, fists bunched up, muttering about cats and sheep) was empty. And if Mirio’s memory served him right, the one who was supposed to be laying down there was his little sister, Eri.

Mirio looked around the bed making sure she didn’t fall on the side of the bed. When he was sure she didn’t fall or was even in the ground, (he checked under the bed, or the bed with Emiko, as the two were close and would sometimes sleep together) he looked up. Worry was starting to get at him but after looking he noticed that the back door to the cabin had been open, with just a little bit of light peeking over. He wheezed, letting cold air into his lungs, calming him down just a bit, and made his way over.

When he stepped out his fears diminished. A small figure out on the first steps of the stone stairs, with a pink wool cardigan, black and white striped tights, with a white scarf with cats knitted into it. She had her knees to her chin and looked into the shining sky. Though she was looking at the sky it felt like she truly wasn’t thinking about gazing at the stars. Looking but not truly seeing or hearing the little secrets the stars held.

“Hey, Eri.” Mirio began, seeing as Eri jumped a bit and glared back, as surprised that other people existed.

“Hi” Eri spoke softly looking back at the sky, which glowed brighter as trying to make Eri listen to the little secrets. She didn’t.

“What’s wrong little Cat.” Mirio moved to sit next to her while he spoke.

“The bed,” Eri stated matter of factly like the answer held the secrets to the universe.

“Whatcha mean Apple?” Turning to look at the brightest star in the sky, trying to hear its own story.

“It’s too bumpy, and it-, well it doesn’t feel right to sleep there. It’s not home, and I know it isn’t. But that makes it weirder to try and sleep there. It’s just a-...a feeling. I know it’s not home, and it isn’t supposed to be but, I don’t know, it’s weird, I just wanna sleep in my bed at home.” Eri made a face as trying to pry the right words to express her feelings the right way to make Mirio understand.

“Ah, you feel homesick, I remember when I felt like that when I first went camping. I wanted to go home and couldn’t sleep the first two nights of camp. It was overwhelming but you get used to it and understand that home isn’t the bed, but the people you're with. Like your friends or me, right?” He looked at Eri trying to see if the words stuck to her and not out the other ear.

“That makes sense, but I don’t know, it feels wrong to sleep here like I’m not supposed too. And even if I was to get used to it, which I doubt I well, it feels wrong to betray my bed.” Eri looked at Mirios eyes, showing a reflection of the stars in her eyes.

“Mmm, that’s true, but if you did leave to your original bed, you wouldn’t make it back for the race tomorrow, and were all excited to have you there. Your friends are counting on you too, plus you would be making this bed feel sad if you left.” Mirio said smiling.

“There are always other people,” Eri mumbled.

“It wouldn’t be the same without you there silly Apple, everyone would miss you.” Mirio moved closer to put an arm around Eri’s shoulders.

“I just wanna go home.” Laying her head on his shoulder.

Mirio looked at her face and saw a child who just missed home, their bed. He did too when he was first at camp, especially when she was born but stayed back home. He wasn’t able to sleep for 2 days but an old camper found him and told him of the stories held in the stars. How even though they wouldn’t say any words, images and brightness held the key. Mirio looked out into the sky, towards a set of stars, that held his favorite story.

“Look over there.” Mirio pointed to the sky.

“See the two big stars and four little ones in a row.”

Eri looked and squinted her eyes trying to find the stars, which was easier said than done as there were so many stars to look at and call attention too. But her face lifted when she spotted them.

“Sort of, I guess.” Eri looked back, confusion in her eyes.

“Well that’s the constellation called Cygnus, it's a swan. Imagine that the four stars are the long neck, the bigger stars the body, and running crosswise are the wings.” Mirio said seeing the image come to life in his eyes.

Eri looked at the stars while Mirio explained how it was shaped, making to click in her head tell she got an image in her head.

“Oh! I see it now.” Eri said proudly of herself for finding and putting the image together.

“Did you know there was once a boy who turned into a swan?”

“He did? How?! Was it his quirk?” Eri asked curiously.

“No, it wasn’t because of his quirk. You wanna hear it?” Eri nudged her way into his side until she sat on his lap. Her eyes telling him all the answers he needed to know. “Well, his name was Midoriya Izuku.”

—————————————————————————————————————

Izuku worked at a bakery with his mother and brother in the Kingdom Of Todoroki.

[“ **_ You said he was a swan.” Eri said confused. _ **

**_ “Haha- no well, not at first.” Mirio retorted _ ** ]

It was originally named “Endeavor” but that changed as soon as the old King died and the Queen took her place upon the Royal Thorne. It had been just a year since the King’s death but the Kingdom of Todoroki was prospering better than when the King ruled. The town's folk were happy and all was well, everyone had their lives, their roles, and work. It was a nice kingdom with nice people, but within the town was a bakery called “Scarborough Bakery” and the boy named Izuku worked there.

It was seven in the morning and Izuku set the fresh pies on the table nearest the open window so people could view and smell the food to entice the people to come and buy them. Which was working as people were already looking into the bakery seeing the daily goods. Izuku waved at them and they waved back as they walked away. He scooped up the tray of bread next to the pies and swayed to the music, following his feet as he circled in a delicate manner moving through the Barkley dining area.

He’s feet picked themselves up and his body moved with the grace of a swan on water, he placed the bread on the table, lifting his foot and turning to the right, moving his whole body forward in the process. His feet picked as he circled the room his green sash swaying around his right leg whenever he moved it. He would move up and down giving life to each muscle in his body as If they had a will of their own. 

He was so consumed with his dancing that he didn’t notice when his mother moved in with a tray of cookies, meaning he almost bumped into her. But luckily grace was on his side today as he stopped his feet before meeting her, but gravity took its toll and made him fall straight into the ground. Knocking a few cookies off the plate but as he looked up from the floor he saw that all the cookies were a few inches above the ground. Only one quirk could do that in this household.

“Oof! S-sorry mama, I didn’t see you there.” Izuku stated as he moved up from his best friend-the ground- to take the tray from his mother as she pulled the fallen cookies unto it once again.

“Oh Izuku, honey, you're a wonderful dancer. You should go to the village dances with your brother.” Inko said looking lovingly at Izuku, knowing she’s pushing and tugging at a subject best left alone but she couldn’t help herself! Her son knew how to dance and it was a shame it was only seen by herself and Hitoshi.

Izuku’s face blushed fifty shades of colors, like a sunset, as he placed the tray on the table.

“And-and have everyone stare at me, I-...I couldn’t, besides I’m not that good of a dancer I just know a few steps and I always fall on my face, my feet trip all the time, and I don’t notice anything or anyone so I keep on dancing whenever the music stops. Not to mention I can’t dance with anyone or anything without them risking losing a toe or few, and… well, it just wouldn’t work out.”

Izuku looked back down at the tray, sodomy leaving out the memories of being hit, the side effects of some kid’s quirks on his body, and wet and torn up books with pages and pages filled with quirks and dance steps, everyone laughing at him. He would never tell her that the laughs still came up at him like waves crashing into the rocky cliffs in the middle of the night, no one would see them or hear them, but if you listened closely late at night, you could hear the waves scream with rage.

“Oh sweetie, I know it,.. it been a while but you love dancing and you’d have fun, besides everyone dances there so you wouldn’t be alone and Hitoshi would be with you, and you know if anyon-. OH MY GOODNESS THE CORNBREAD.” Inko turned around, making her skirt twist at her waist and her green as leaves hair sway, outlining her face and wide eyes like satin around like a dress for a queen, making her look more elegant even is she’s just getting the bread out of the oven.

Izuku looked back at the tray of cookies on the table and picked one up. Noticing the way they seemed to beg to be eaten, the sunlight hitting the sugar crystals in just the right way to make them seem like small diamonds, forgotten and small, but if you looked closely you could see the way they shined.

“Sugar cookies your favorite!” Inko stated proudly and a-matter-of-factly, like everyone in the entire village to the castle should know Izuku’s favorite type of cookies.

[ “ **_ Could you make the chocolate chip, please? Those are my favorite.” Eri said shyly as if asking would earn her a lecture. _ **

**_ Mirio looked at her like she was the world, “Okay”, he said with a smile.”] _ **

Izuku took a bite out of the cookie, letting out a small sigh of satisfaction, and savoring the cookie like it was his last meal. To be quite frank the sigh was quite loud, but he couldn’t care. The cookie, which seemed to be taking up the vocabulary and English language out of his mouth in exchange for flavor, was too good.

“Mhmmmm~ chocolate chip, my favorite.” Izuku’s mouth drooled with his mind proud of his mother’s cooking and baking, as he knew, well more was liked biased, that his mother’s cooking could bring all the five kingdom’s bakers treats to shame.

“You work too hard mama.” Taking another cookie off the tray, which was meant to be used for display and customers.

Inko turned around and give him a smirk, “Well I have too, with you and Hitoshi eating all the inventory, like right now for example.” Izuku choked and his mother laughed, not to be weird but her laugh sounded like it could wrap you in a safe corner of the land where nothing bad ever happened.

Izuku smiled and finished up the cookie, okay well more like devoured it. After that, though he heard the patter of a horse running through the fields, welding the power of the wind and riding as fast as the horse could go.

Though nothing was stopping the horse, especially the rider. Speak of the devil, Izuku thought as he saw purple fluffy hair that looked like it never even heard the word “brush”, flying back and surrounding the face and tired-looking eyes with bags. Despised what the face showed, the body of the rider held grace and proudness in riding free.

Just before the horse could make its way to the bakery it had to jump a small canyon. Izuku was afraid that the horse would get stuck between it if the fall ended badly but before anything like that could happen it jumped safely to the other side and ran across the bridge. Izuku gave a sigh of relief and grabbed a leather pouch off the table and made his way outside to meet the rider in all their glory.

“Any faster and you’ll be flying Sleepy Beauty.” Izuku smiled as he tried to hide the laugh out of his mouth when he saw Hitshio’s face coil in disgust at the nickname.

“That’s the idea short stubs,” Shinso replied making sure to emphasize the last part.

“Oof- I’m hurt, but since I’m so short I guess I can’t lift this yummy cup of coffee and a piece of apple pie to you can I?” Izuku said waving the bag around.

“Give me that.” Hitshio scooped up the bag of treats to give a whiff and sighed in delight.

“Your gold Zuku,” Hitshio said with his eyes looking a little more awake. He placed the bag around his waist and give Izuku and hopeful look.

“Come on greenie, I’m heading out again, you could come that way my friends would see that I even have a brother and I’m not lying about it.” He smiled (more like a grin) trying to show that it’ll be alright if he came and that nothing would happen, well he tried. But if Izuku was being honest, it made Hitshio look terrifying.

“I-I don’t think so, it’s packed and there’s a lot of people there right? Not to mention my dancing isn’t the best, not that you don’t need to be a wonderful dancer to dance it’s just well,... I don’t want to stub anyone’s toes, thanks for asking though! Maybe next time.” Izuku gave a small smile, but he could see Hitoshi getting a little impatient.

“If this is about people bothering you, everyone’s chill and Ashido’s willing to kick anyone out if they make fun of another’s dance, plus I’d be there.” Hitoshi tried to reason but once he saw the smile Izuku gave not reach his eyes, he knew the battle was long over before it started.

“Thanks again for asking but-” Izuku started but was cut off by the horse lifting itself onto its two hind legs.

“But no thanks, right?” Hitshio finished for him.

“Yeah.. sorry” Izuku looked ashamed. Although he was surprised that Hitoshi didn’t use his quirk on him to agree. The more Izuku thought about it, Hitoshi wouldn’t make him do anything Izuku didn’t want even if he didn’t agree with Izuku’s decisions.

“That’s alright, maybe next time,” Hitoshi starting to make his horse turn back, “I’ll be back to help soon!” He shouted as he started running into the valley jumping up and over the canyon.

Izuku looked out into the valley as he rode of hearing the door behind him open and closed as short footsteps made his way.

“Was that your brother?” Inko asked wiping her hands on her apron.

“Here and gone, mama.” Izuku smiled her way and then turned back.

“Flying like the wind,” Izuku said as a bluebird flapped its wings to take off in the direction of the giant building overlooking the kingdom.

Maybe hopefully it would hold a piece of silence for once in the kingdom.

He perched his feet on a block of hay, it was quiet and peaceful.

That was until an arrow was shot into the middle of the hay.

—————————————————————————————————————

Normally, palace courtyards were quiet and give peace of mind to the people visiting, nothing crazy would happen and it was meant to just be a place of walking around having a talk or two. A relaxing place to cool down. That was if it wasn’t full of arrows flying now and then with pinpoint accuracy. Then again nothing was ever normal in the Todoroki Palace.

At the sound of the arrow hitting the haystack in the middle perfectly scaring off a bird in the process.

Momo gave a pout on her lips while Shoto gave a slight smirk of mirth. Today was a normal day as any for Shoto, waking up with the sun hitting his eyes, blinding him tell he had to rub his eyes to see swirls of color behind them. Get dressed, eat, and get to his princely duties. Again normal, but nothing was ever truly normal in a day, was it?

_ Shoto was finishing his dance (or as he liked to call them, toe murdering) lessons with Mina Ashido, the best dancer in the Kingdom. Rubbing his cheeks as Ashido had pitched them too hard while calling him a, and he quotes, “Beautiful, naive, sophisticated, newborn baby of a peppermint prince.”. _

_ Momo had burst into the ballroom, heaving hard, hands on her thighs, with her nostrils blaring widely, face red, eyebrows stuck facing downwards into her forehead and with hair facing all sorts of ways. Sticking in every direction when her hair was always pulled into a tight ponytail. _

_ It was quite a sight to see as A.) Momo always carried herself with the grace of a queen, and B.) Always knock before entering a room. It was quite out of character for herself. And when Momo became out of character, it always meant a bad thing, or at least less than good news. Shoto becoming curious as to what would make his friend behave in such a way of asking politely. _

__

_ “Hey, Momo, your one of the only people that knock before entering a room in this castle. What’s wrong-.” But before he could even say anything more Momo looked up, into his eyes, and he has never felt such cold rage come out of the women before. _

_ Her eyes, that always showed loyalty, pride and fondness, were showing nothing but anger and a bit of cold rage. Shoto, like the prince he was, was terrified. _

_ Catching her breath, Momo spoke, making a handkerchief out of her skin to press against her forehead and cheeks in an attempt to calm down the sweating. _

__

_ “You wanna hear something funny, your Highness,” Shoto shivered, Momo never stated Shoto as Highness and if she ever did, it was for two things, scolding him, and just plainly being mad, very mad at him. _

_ “I was sparing with the knights like any other day.” (Momo was next in charge of the Knights and weapons, second in line to Shoto. She was a wonderful swordswoman, and Shoto never wanted to be on the other side of her sword, no one did.) _

_ “And as I was beating the, and pardon my language, ass out of two of the recruits, I overheard the other knights stating that, word for word. That you, Price Todoroki Shoto, was better than me at shooting a bow and arrow. So when I finished with the two knights, I gave the other knights drills that’ll hunt them for the rest of their days. I ran a 1 mile from the knight building here, to challenge you, Prince Todoroki Shoto of Kingdom Todoroki to a match of bow and arrows. Whoever wins has to give the other person the title of the best at bow and arrows and do one thing the other says.” Momo finished breath finally back to normal. _

_ Shoto couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he knew Momo has competitive, but never this competitive. It was a surprise to him, and he swears to all the gods in the sky, he didn’t, he truly didn’t and he swears, to chuckle. But he did and as soon as he finished that 5-second crinkle. He looked at her, and knew, he had just made the worst mistake. _

So now Shoto was out on the courtyard playing who’s the best with Momo.

“Okay, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt, you are good,” Momo started with a bit of pride in her voice.

Shoto smirked a bit to himself thinking it was over now, but like a lot of things, he never got his way.

“But can you make it four for four?” Momo started with a bit of mockery.

Shoto being quite done with this, but enjoying himself nonetheless as he never got to see this side of Momo. He was enjoying himself and what the game had to offer as a prize, the dare part mostly. He could care less about the “Best person at bow and arrow”. He dug deep into his brain into the old lessons of painful blisters and torn out nails, finding a perfect way to end this game.

“What do you say whoever hits the top sack over there,” pointing to the sack at the back of the courtyard from where they were. “wins the title and dare.”

Momo looked and smiled readying her bow and arrow. She took a breath in, held still and let the arrow fly, well that’s what was supposed to happen. But a flock of birds made the loudest sound ever, making Momo jump as she let the arrow go, making her miss the target. 

“Damn.” Momo cursed as she looked a bit disappointed. But Shoto couldn’t take pity, even if he dared too, a match was a match, and he was willing to do anything for the price of the game. Knowing exactly what to do with the dare he would win.

He took his position, inhaled a long breath, held the arrow up and pointed the arrow to the target, letting the wind ruffle his bangs and bun in the back making some hair fall loose, happy with the wind he pinned the shot, he let go of the string, and it flew.

It flew over the fountain, the haystack, the winged statue, and eventually hit the haystack, claiming his win.

“Mmmm, well,” Momo commented “a game is a game, and a match is a match. Congratulations, Shoto this was fun and you win the title of the best person with a bow and arrow, but mark my words, I will be getting that title back.” Momo shook his hand, tightening the grip a little harder at the end before letting go. “Now I keep my promises, what’s the dare?” Momo said with a hint of excitement.

Oh, oh, _ oh _ if only she knew.

“Well, you know how you have the biggest crush on the one and only Kyouka Jiro,” Shoto stated like he was commenting on the weather. Momo gulped and couldn’t help the heat that spread over her neck and cheeks, “Yes, I do Shoto, what about it?” Momo said already done with this conversation.

“Well, I heard she was coming back from her tour around the five kingdoms, and how we all know she likes you almost as much as you like her,” Momo choked on her air, already knowing where this was going to go. “ I want you to ask her out on a date. That’s my dare.” Shoto smirked as he looked at Momo’s face.

“Pff- hahaha- what, excuse me,  **_ what _ ** ?” Momo gave with eloquence.

Shoto, this time, truly did mean to let a puff of excitement at his friend this time.

“When you guys get together, I call dibs to be best man.” Shoto smiled a small smile and Momo stared at him like he was the devil. “Fine” Momo said with venom, face still as cherry red she could give his hair a run-up for his money.

As he was shaking with mirth he didn’t notice the arrow slide down the rice bag making a long cut along with it. However, he did notice his mother waking out, graceful as ever with her hair done in a braid around her head. Crown placed on top of it. The sky blue satin wrapping around her corset which was white as snow, like her quirk, with flowers dancing around the fabric, making the satin flow with her. Shining brightly and her eyes popping against the silver crown on her head, making her look like a doll. A doll looking as easy to break but if you tried you’d notice it was tough as steel. Carrying a letter of some sort.

As he was noticing this, he, of course, noticed as the arrow fell unto the floor making the contents pour out unto his mother. With a bit of a yelp from the queen, he panicked, as Momo just laughed. He quickly gave the bow and arrow to Momo, or tried too, as she couldn’t even face him as she was hugging her stomach in a pit of laughter. He just dropped the items in a hurry to meet his mother and apologize.

“Mother! Sorry about the mess, I was having a contest with Momo, and as you can tell, this was the outcome.” He said a bit bashfully.

“Yes, clearly dropping rice on me was the intended outcome, and proving from Momo’s laughter, it was a success,” Rei said, with a bit of playfulness to her voice.

Although Shoto was embarrassed, he was happy his mother was making jokes and making fun of him. Back when his old man still exists, she wouldn’t, more like couldn’t even look his way. As he could have no weaknesses, if he was to be the next king but that all ended his father died of an illness. Shoto would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy with the passing of his old man. (It still felt a bit weird with the sense that his reason for sorrow was gone.)

Although he knew he was a great king, or as a great king as one person of his caliber could be, he was a terrible father, taking Shoto’s family away. So when he passed all of his family members got together and celebrated, it was a rocky start but now everything was better. He hoped, no, he knew with his mother and family He was the closest to being the happiest he ever was. He still couldn’t bear to use his left side that much though. Something about it mixed in with his position to become the next heir suffocated him, a bag of rocks in the middle of the sea. That, however, was a whole bag of beasts he didn’t want to get into. So, for now, he focused on his mother, who looked at him like he was the world.

“But alas, I’m not here to talk to you about winning competitions, instead I came to give you these,” Rei said holding out letters to Shoto who took them in his hand. He noticed how all of them were RSVPs from princes and princesses from across the five kingdoms.

He looked at them like a puzzle he couldn't figure out, and partially didn’t want too.

“There invites from princes and princesses that are coming to the ball, although you can see that, can’t you?” Shoto frowned knowing where this conversation was leading up too.

“Princes and princesses, ready to met someone.” Rei gives a warming smile towards him. It broke his heart.

“Mother you know I’ll marry someday, but right now I want to explore, travel, and do so many things,” Shoto said trying to give an example as to why he wasn’t looking for the one at the moment.

“Of course and you shall my dear, I want you to be free to do as you please, but one day, not today or tomorrow or next in the next six months, but one day, you’ll take the throne and when that day comes I want you to have someone at your side who makes you happy and can rule the kingdom with you. One day I’ll be tired and I want to spend my golden years spoiling my grandchildren. I want you to take your time and no one said you had to find the one in the ball, you can take as long as you like, I don’t want what happened,... in the past to happen to you okay? I want you to be happy just. You can just come and dance and have fun, okay?”

Shoto knew that his mother wouldn’t ever want to force him into a marriage as her’s was to the old man, and look how great that turned out. And he knew that someday he would find love, but he didn’t believe he would find them in a ball, but it couldn’t hurt to try, and all he had to do was try, and he could do that, he’s forgot on how to do a lot of things, but he never could forget to try. Besides, he couldn’t back out now or else it be rude to everyone who would become.

Maybe if the universe was lucky to him he’d find someone who would be able to handle his baggage, although he wasn’t sure he wanted to make someone take that responsible when all they wanted was the love he might not be able to give. He wasn’t made for love if someone was willing to give it, but he was willing to make a friend at least.

“Okay, I’ll-... I’ll see if I can make a friend at least, it should be fun to not be made fun of as a certain someone does to me.” He said.

How or who threw the stack of hay at him remains a mystery to this day.

————————————————————————————————————

Birds are smart creatures, and one of the freest creatures out there too. Some fly all day, others make a nest and stay in there, others talk and others listen and some do weird things like dance. Or at least that's what this bird was doing as he sat on the ledge of the window watching a certain green-haired broccoli dance around with a tray full of chocolate bread.

It was memorizing seeing the man more freely with his body, sure he missed a step or two but he had fun and laughed like no one was watching. Well mostly because no one was, expect the bluebird who had the great idea that he could dance too, just like the green-haired human.

So when the human gave attention to the bird, he danced. He spread his wings, the right one first moving to the left, then the left one moving to the right. Then decided to spin around the thin ledge of the window but as he lost his balance, gravity decided became his sworn enemy, which prompted him to fall… into a bowl of flour.

This, in turn, made Izuku laugh his heart out, though pity over the poor creature won over him and he proceeded to pick it up from the bowl.

“Hey, there little one.” Izuku cooed while the bird, on his hand now, shook off the flour like a dog would dry wet fur. It made Izuku laugh even harder.

“Hey! Pfft, you're a wonderful dancer you know that?” Izuku talked to the bird as he scratched it’s the chin, walking towards the open front door to free the bird.

“There you go little guy, be a bit more careful next time all right?” Izuku whispered into the bird's ear as if telling it a secret before letting the bird fly into the sky.

Izuku smiled and enjoyed the silence the village brought to him, will if you considered the sound of wheels moving across rock pavement, and the laughter and gossip of the townsfolk silence then yeah. It was very quiet, but being quiet meant a bit of sound, whether it be white noise or the long quiet with a ding in your ears. 

But that all soon stopped as Izuku found noises and voices becoming louder from the center of the village as well as a click-clink sound coming from the bridge. When Izuku looked at the bridge to see what the ruckus was about he couldn’t help gasp a little bit.

Coming up the bridge was a unicorn.

A unicorn with bright golden hide, all over the place mane, it looked a lot like his hair, goofy and unmanaged. This time though it was gold and not fluffy looking. More like, knife looking, it could cut bread looking. As the unicorn made there way up towards and over the bridge they come unto contact with each other’s eyes.

This unicorn had the reddest and angry looking eyes Izuku’s ever since, and he’s had his fair share of mean eyes staring at him, but nothing quite like this. Their eyes made it look like you could see you own soul in them, it was quite beautiful and Izuku wanted to keep looking into them, but the unicorn moved their eyes away from him and ran to the right of them as villagers came running up the bridge yelling about capturing the unicorn for gold or fame.

As the unicorn ran away from the crowd it was hit by a lasso and ran towards the stairs leading to the second area of the village. But as the unicorn was moving up the stairs a man took out a bow and arrow and aimed it towards the creature.

“Wait - DON’T! You’ll kill it!”

Izuku had to do something, he couldn’t let this unicorn just die, no he could, he just wouldn’t. It was meant to live, like everything on this planet, why exactly? He doesn’t so much as have an idea, but nevertheless, the unicorn deserved to live. 

He ran.

Izuku’s never felt this before, the sense of running away because of danger, or having a bruise for the next week yes, but running to confront because something else was in danger.

It’s quite the worst feeling he’s ever had. He had no control over anything, like Shinso’s quirk. You know what’s happening, you can control what’s happening. You don’t know how or why, but you're doing things because a little voice tells you too. It’s scary, not being able to control your body because you can still see and feel. You can see the controls, but you can’t reach them.

If Izuku were to describe it, he’d compare it to breathing. It happens naturally, and when you think about it you do it by force, but when a few minutes pass by, it’ll go back to being something you don’t think about doing. Something in your life that’s always there, just not something you're used to doing of your will or because you're commanding it, but just because it’s natural. Routine even.

Izuku thought just how in control he was with his life right now.

It made his stomach drop.

His muscles moved, though not by force, but like breathing.

Next, he knew he was in front of in arrow pointed right in front of his head, where he might die. He’d never say goodbye to his family, bye to everyone. But he couldn’t stare at something in danger and not do something, because everyone needs a bit of help, even the angry, blond, red-eyed unicorn.

He closed his eyes and waited.

One second.

Two seconds.

Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes. No pain to be found anywhere, just a curse thrown at him and felt something, or someone looking at him from behind before hearing the sharp sound of heels hitting rocks.

He never felt himself breath harder in his life.

————————————————————————————————————-

Katsuki wasn’t stupid, in fact out of all the creatures in the forest, he was probably (one of) the smartest.

And him coming out of the protectiveness of the Enchanted Forest to find some sort of help, or key to defending bird-brain and his annoying excuse of a daughter, in a village where his kind was hunted for money or a title, wasn’t at all stupid.

Or so he told himself.

But as most things go, even the smartest of people, or in this case animal, can be proved wrong. Even if admitting so hurt like hell, but Katsuki wouldn’t have any, “I told you so’s” directed at him.

Not by a long shot.

So even though his cover was blown by some asshats he would take advantage of the situation and go around the village. Because why not go all out if your cover’s already blown? So that’s what Katsuki did.

He moved around the village like it was his home, moving around every corner and not going into any dead ends. Out-witting some idiots and missing some lasso’s and arrows were just part of a welcome party, a party he was quite enjoying.

That was until he came in contact with some summer green, big, dopey looking eyes.

He was crossing a bridge when he saw the plain boy, though the more you looked at him the more you’d noticed. Don’t get him wrong, he’s no one to stop and pay attention to on the street, but the more you look, the more you want to find out.

Like the life in his eyes or how he controls that mop of a thing, he calls hair. But if Katsuki were to pay attention to anything it is the meaning of those eyes. It reminded him of someone, the brightness, and the overwhelming desire to help anything in need.

But before he could look into it he heard the noise of running footsteps behind him, so he ran to the right, going past the green mop.

He spotted some stairs, not noticing the arrow pointed at him until he heard a scream coming from behind him.

“Wait- DON’T! You’ll kill it!”

That’s when he noticed the arrow about to be shot right at him, the archer already losing the hold on the string and arrow.

Well, that was until his view was blocked by green. Lots and lots of green.

The same boy with green stupid-looking eyes in front of the archer intending to harm him. While that was a dumb move, he didn’t need help. He had the situation under control. But he knew when to take his blessings, so as the boy was giving him a chance he ran off to the higher part of the village.

There he was met with a wagon pushing logs of wood, and with the army of men still behind him, he ran forward. Knocking into the wagon, making the logs or wood fall of, and with the pull of gravity, roll towards the crowd of men, making them run back.

Katsuki proceeded to have a happy dance, as to prove he didn’t need anyone’s help.

Until his neck was caught by something and he felt himself be pulled, burning the rope unto his neck. Great.

As the person who caught him laughed yelling, “I've done it! I caught a real-life unicorn!”

Katsuki found himself a way out.

Looking and thinking fast about how to escape the prison that was rope, he spotted an ax lodged unto the wood. It looked blunt but it shone like it could chop the thickest of trees given enough force. But Katsuki took his chances, again, and ran towards it.

Lining the rope and ax together and pulling into the ax as to make the rope bear against the ax’s edge, and then snap. He was free was again, making the person who was holding him reenacted Newton’s First Law of Motion, an object in motion stays in motion until acted upon by an outside force, thus making them fall backward towards a crate of apples.

Making them go up and get caught up with gravity and fell back down to hit the person in the head, making the surrounding villagers laugh at their misfortune.

Katsuki took his opening and ran back down the first floor of the village to get out. Doing so he passed the green eyes, annoying him. Before he could look any further, he ran across the bridge into the forest. Being quite proud he went into the village and escaped even when half of the said village was after him.

As he thought, he wasn’t stupid at all.

—————————————————————————————————————

The shock of almost being hit and killed by an arrow was wearing off faster than Izuku thought it would.

To be quite frank he didn’t even think he’d be alive after that, but the universe had so many surprises for him. He thought that some people would be worrying over him at almost being shot dead, even though it was his fault.

But all he got were some curses directed at him and mean glares, not like he’s gotten worse. It was the least amount of hate he’d gotten after doing something stupid, it was quite weird, to be honest. Not being hit and be given a bruise to last a week, trying to hide the purple marks from his mother and brother.

They always found out in the end.

But after hearing the noise of something rolling down the stones hill he decided to look up, and see dozens of people running away from something. Izuku couldn’t see. But he could see as the unicorn was doing what seemed to be a happy dance until they were caught by a rope.

“No,” Izuku whispered with a bit of rage.

Honestly, why couldn’t they leave the creature alone? It hadn’t done anything wrong, well, of course, other than the act of existing he supposes, but that wasn’t something to be held accountable for.

But soon as Izuku was cruising at the thought of hurting the animal just for wealth or whatnot, he saw the animal move forwards in one moment and then be free of the rope in the next. Although he felt a bit bad for the guy that fell backward and had apples fall on his head, he was happier that the unicorn had escaped.

Speaking of the unicorn, they were looking at him right now. Why? He wasn’t sure. But when the red eyes left his own to run across the bridge towards the forest, Izuku was happy to see them free and safe.

That was until the unicorn had gotten pulled back by the rope tied around its neck, that was currently caught in a dried-up branch, leaving all it’s twigs out in the open. Before Izuku quite does anything, the unicorn pulled on forwards and the branch let go of the string.

This time Izuku didn’t hesitate to follow the unicorn, not only that but he had controlled this time as well.

—————————————————————————————————————

Izuku wasn’t gonna lie, following a four-legged creature into the forest wasn’t the best idea he had, but he was doing his best to stick to it.

He was quite sad to say that the rope was helping him keep up with the unicorn. As it would drag or slow down the creature now and then to give Izuku a bit of a breather.

Like right now, he felt bad that the poor creature was caught by the hands of the greedy branch that caught the end of their rope and pulled them down to fall. Making a loud sound come out from their mouth. (Izuku swears it almost sounded like a curse) But it allowed him to catch up as the unicorn stood up and pulled forward to make the branch let go.

But like the unicorn getting caught up in branches, so was he. It wasn’t like it was bad or anything, and he wasn’t wearing a dress, which would have made this trip a whole hell a lot worse, but his green sash did every once and again get caught up.

This was annoying, and he didn’t want to harm the sash in any way as it was a present given to him by his grandmother when he was just an infant. So he would slowly convince the branch to let go, instead of forcing it to let go like his companion was.

As he was finishing with the branch, the unicorn got free of the branch as well and made its way ahead. A few minutes later they were in front of a small waterfall no less than 3 feet deep. It had a rock crossing making to easier to cross.

The unicorn crossed first, seeming happier, almost like it were nearly home. Izuku was surprised that the unicorn didn’t slip under the rocks, as they were wet, being coated with water. After the unicorn was a few paces ahead, Izuku crossed at well.

Proud of himself for not slipping. After a while, he heard a noise of running water, lots of running water. As he proceeded to move forward he saw why.

Hiding behind a tree as not to be seen, he found himself in front of two giant waterfalls, with a river going down what seemed to be a 250-foot drop. Between the two waterfalls that looked like they could bring anything down with their trusty friend, gravity. It was a thick tree, covered in moss and was shining with water nearest the waterfalls.

Izuku was surprised that it made it across the gap between the waters and ledge he was on, as it was about 150 feet across. The tree had fallen almost years ago by now as there wasn’t any stump of a tree or a hole in the ground. Izuku wondered if it was it was put by humans or was a natural fall, as if it were, it was pretty amazing that the tree fit the gap perfectly.

As Izuku was going through the probability of a tree falling across the middle, between two waterfalls, the exact length to be caught and act as a bridge, he noticed the unicorn look back towards him, then proceed to move forward.

Unto the tree bridge.

Izuku couldn't believe it.

The unicorn moved forward and was ⅓ of the way across before its hoof slipped on the wood. Izuku’s heart stopped for a moment, but the unicorn fought itself and continued moving, only to slip and fall on all four of its legs.

At this point, Izuku was gonna have a heart attack.

Making sure the animal was okay over his well being was too important, so he walked up to the tree, and placed his mudded leather boot (his mother was gonna kill him for getting them dirty) on the base of the bridge. Trying to not look down, he did, which on his part, was a huge mistake.

Never in his life did he hate his clumsiness, until now. (And he did have many reasons to hate it, as in one point in his life that exact clumsiness made him pants Hitoshi once, in front of customers. Izuku did all his chores for the next few months after that.)

He backed away to the safe ground, but that was before he heard the unicorn make a sharp neigh-sound and try to get up, only to fall, once again.

At this point, he lost control of his legs as he ran ⅓ into the way of the tree to try and maybe help the poor creature.

“Ah-AH, wait to hold on!” Proclaiming as the creature looked back at him, made a face, and proceeded to jump unto their feet again, to make forward, to what looked like the middle of the waterfalls.

Why the unicorn would cross a bridge, almost fall, only to get back up and walk across to a dead end, was beyond Izuku, but then again he couldn’t judge, as he was doing the same thing.

But at this point, he was already halfway across, so he did the only thing he knew what to do, which was to move forward, into what seemed to be a dead end. Arms out to try and balance himself, he stopped to see what the unicorn was doing.

The unicorn in question as at the end of the bridge on top of a rock ledge, between the waterfalls, face pointed towards the rock wall, but upon closer expecting, Izuku noticed something.

In the middle was just flat stone, when in fact it should have a least been a bit bumpy, but the only bumpy or normal rocks where outlying the flat rock in the middle, almost like a door. But why would a door be in the middle of a forest?

Though Izuku remembers when he and Toshi were little, their mother would read them or when they finished all the books they had, tell them stories. Some spoke of lost forests and hidden doors, creatures in the night and light, and how there always was a nice ending. Well, unicorns existed and he had no doubt magic was real.

How could it not be?

Although everyone took magic and stuff like that differently, Izuku took it as magic was everywhere and we were made up of magic. As he thought that magic could be science, why not? It acted like magic sometimes, and how else would you explain quirks, to him it was beautiful. Although it seemed he lacked a bit of magic as he, was Quirkless.

But before he could think anything he, he saw the unicorn point it’s horn to the left side of the flat rock, with its horn glowing white, touch the smooth stone, and watch as the stone moved.

Move, by the touch of a horn.

The unicorn looked back, growled and walked into the door the rock made. As soon as the unicorn entered it became to close. And at that moment, Izuku had two choices, to leave and go back with his family. Safe at home and work till he maybe met someone, got married, or saw Hitoshi get married, and work hard in the bakery, till he passed, a boring normal, but a safe one. Not knowing what lay behind the wall. Or, he could move forward, take a leap of chance and see what’s behind the stone door, and perhaps, discover something new, and wonderful.

Izuku ran across the remaining bridge and looked back at the outside world not knowing if it would be the last time he saw it and went across the door before it would close with a thud. Before silence and darkness took over Izuku.

————————————————————————————————————

When Izuku crossed the rock door, he was met with the smell of wet rock, but that was due to being inside a cave. He looked around, it was a small cave, with a long, thin and smooth rock bridge splitting down a small, long body of the river going the same length of the rock bridge out into a light source. It was dark and the rock walls, which were shaped like a U upside down with what appeared to be bumpy smooth, with a shiny coating, most likely coming from the light source. Izuku, having nothing to do but move forward he did.

And when he did, his mouth dropped.

On the other side was a forest with the tallest trees Izuku ever seen, they stretched up on for miles. But those weren’t the only trees there, trees with long leaves stretching downwards to the ground as to be friends, we're sounding a lake that was so clear that Izuku could see the sky reflected upon them, with only the sound of birds flying across the lake, and the sound of the thick waterfalls in the background of the lake making a noise, and the mountains reaching out to the sky, were white, as if it had just snowed, when it was the middle of summer.

Colors of flowers bloomed like rainbows, so many colors (Izuku never knew flowers could come in all those colors)they clashed together but in a way that didn’t make you look away as if you were to get a headache, but seemed to be staged as if begging to be looked at. The smell was fresh from the village, making Izuku notice just how much the village smelled of different things, like wood and stone, with the smell of baked goods, and sound of talking and footsteps everywhere.

Of course, he was used to it, but now seeing what silence and the smell of fresh pine and wet flowers was like, well it was a new experience for him. He was so stuck on the new environment, that he almost forgot what he was there for.

Well, almost.

But the loud sound of a thump and neigh was heard for and Izuku snapped from the siren’s song that was the beautiful view the forest provided and went straight to the source of the noise.

Running through what seemed to be never-ending tall trees covered in moss, he would have gotten lost if it wasn’t for the sound of hoofs hitting the flowered ground.

After a while, though he stopped hearing the noise and stood in front of a small waterfall and a large spacing of grass, lost.

“Now where could you have gone off too?” Asking the trees as they give him an answer.

They didn’t need too though as he soon heard the noise of hoofs stomping on the ground and the loud shriek only a horse, or in this case unicorn could make.

Izuku made his way towards the racket noticing how the unicorn caught them self’s once again, trapped in a brush, but this time it seemed that the brush and rope made great friends, leaving the poor unicorn stuck.

“Hold still there now girl.” Walking towards the angry beast, with his hands held high to show he wasn’t trying to harm it.

“WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING A GIRL!! YOU STUPID MARIMO MOS- oWCH, goddamit! Stupid rope- and easy for you to say, you're not getting strangled ” The unicorn answered back.

The unicorn answered back.

Answered….back.

It was at this point Izuku questioned if he really did fall off the bridge and he is heaven, or maybe this was hell.

“Hello?! Is- ugh- there anything in there of a thing you call a brain?” The unicorn said with a mocking tone that screamed with annoyance.

Izuku, eloquently, with his whole vocabulary in his brain, spoke, giving the best of answers.

“Y-y-you, talk? Hh-how...” Honestly, he should win a speech award.

“Of course I do, Sherlock, and if you must know-how, with my mouth and vocal cords. Now, are you going to stand there, or cut me loose?” The unicorn gutted out, giving another pull of the rope.

Izuku, now questioning everything and anything, start to do the only logical thing, which in his case was mutter, and rumble, and he means ramble.

“Okay, well, of course, you're speaking with your mouth and vocal cords cause how else would you speak? Well, I mean there are multiple ways to communicate, like telepathically, but you're moving your mouth and why would you move your mouth if you could speak with your mind, maybe magic? A quirk that makes you talk, you are a unicorn which does mix the best of both worlds, but I’ve never heard of an animal having a quirk, so I think that’s out of the bag. Then again maybe you can talk with the magic of yourhornsincethatdidopenupthedoortothecavetogetinherebutsincethat’sturewhatelsecanyoudo? Maybe if-”

“HEY, DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! I said C U T M E L O O S E. Or are you deaf as well as stupid?” The unicorn screamed.

Izuku just stared.

“Ugh, nevermind I’ll just do it myself.” The unicorn pulled on the slope, making the rope tug on their neck.

“OWCH—GODD..” Shouting, as Izuku took notice of the situation.

“OH-oh, right, yes, of course, let me, just uh go- to look for something to cut the rope with, okay, stay here.” Izuku sped off, leaving the creature alone.

“Sure, uhhh, you do that, and I’ll run back to Narnia as I can move- OWCH!” The unicorn didn’t speak much after that, that or Izuku moved far away to hear them anymore, or uh he, as the unicorn took offense to being called her earlier.

But before he could think about more, something shining over to the left called his attention.

—————————————————————————————————————

As Izuku moved towards the tree that held a stone between the roots, he would have never noticed the animals and the flying man watching him, protected from the hiding spots the trees gave.

“Look Ochaco! It’s a human! Right here in the Enchanted Forest! It’s a miracle, don’t you think Ochaco ?!” Tenya spoke to Ochaco with as much enthusiasm as ever, waving his arms up and down like a robot, and not like a hedgehog should, especially with his quills flying around everywhere.

“Calm down Tenya, remember your quills? And yes, I do see the human, and yes it is quite a miracle, but- oh! Look what he’s doing.” Ochaco pointed towards Izuku, who was now lifting his hand to try and pry out the pink tear-dropped shaped crystal out of the wall.

“Ah, sorry about the quills wait-WHAT IS HE DOING?! NO-no! Doesn’t he know it’s rude to take stuff without permission in a forest?! Is he crazy, oh goodness me, I can’t watch, somebody, tell me when it’s over.” Tenya looked away by covering his eyes shut and put his hands over them, as if he looked any longer he would have perished with all the laws and regulations being broken by Izuku because he was gonna take the stone.

“No, wait and watch my boy.” All Might said gently to Tenya, making Tenya take just a peek.

And it truly was something to see as Izuku reached into the hole in the wall, and despite what everyone thought, he took out the crystal and walked back towards where he came.

Everyone couldn’t speak, no one even blinked, that was until Ochaco took matter unto her own hands, and said what was in everyone’s minds at that exact moment. Because the stone was taken out, by a boy, a boy that just came into the forest. And he just took out the stone, like it was nothing, not even when All Might could take out the stone or All For One, even though they were the most powerful beings in the forest.

“Holy Sh-” Ochaco started alone.

“OCHACO!” Everyone screamed back.

————————————————————————————————————-

As everyone knew Katsuki wasn’t a patient unicorn. This is why he began trying to get out of the rope by once again, pulling which meant hurting himself, again.

But that trail soon ended when he heard the sound of twigs breaking and a head poking out behind a tree, meeting Katsuki’s less than an unpleasant scowl. Red slit eyes staring into green wide ones. But the staring contest soon stopped when Katsuki noticed something in his hands, something that reflected onto Izuku’s face with a pink glow, making his freckles pop out, only one thing could make that pink glow in this forest. Which meant that this boy had taken out the crystal.

No of course not, that’s impossible, the boy would have to be the one to make that happen and no way in hell was this… boy going to cut it to save this forest. Nope definitely not. That was until he looked into the boy's hand.

Katsuki froze where he was standing, as the boy in question came closer to him holding out the stone like it was a knife.

“Where did you get that?” Katsuki’s eyes were bloodshot, focused entirely on the stone.

“I-I got it from the tree over there.” Izuku pointed a few trees over.

“You mean, you just picked it up?” Katsuki was not having this.

“Oh, I’m sorry I promise to put it back,” Izuku stated, holding the stone against the rope and pulled the stone towards himself, breaking the rope in half.

“Ah-ha! I thought that would do the trick!” Izuku smiled at Katsuki like he didn’t just pick up the stone.

The stone that would bring his friends and himself back to normal, the stone that started all this, and would end all this suffering he’s had to go through, All Might becoming weaker with each day, protecting the stone. Katsuki was in shock. For once in his life, he didn’t answer back.

“Well, my name’s Midoriya Izuku! What’s yours? OH, I mean you don’t have to tell me, I was just wondering, you know?” Izuku looked bashful, Katsuki looked like he’d just seen a ghost.

“Ah! Are you okay?” He asked worry coated his words like honey on bread, as the unicorn looked like he would pass out any moment now.

“His name’s Katsuki, and don’t worry he’s fine, just a bit in shock.” A voice came up behind Izuku making him jump.

“AaAhhHH!” Izuku was never so scared in his entire life, jumping a bit to get away from the voice.

————————————————————————————————————

As if Izuku didn’t have a field day when the unicorn-Katsuki- talked, but now he was looking at a skeleton of a man with blond straw-like hair, bending this way and that with what seemed to be a blue flower crown on his head, with two strands of hair sticking out of the crown-making him look like he has bunny ears. His eyes seemed sunken and the eye bags didn’t help the look, but it did make his icy blue eye’s pop, like a frozen winter lake. His face thin and body no better, it looked like this man hadn’t eaten in a few years.

But despite the weird figure of a skeleton, there was something about the flying man. Even though he had what seemed to be a flower crown on his head, and five floating balls of white around his head and wand in the right palm. He was covered with a plain cotton shirt and on top of that was a white tunic cover the feast of his body, making him look smaller than he already was, it made him have a down to earth quite vibe. Like if Izuku had anything to say this man would listen.

And Izuku had a lot to say.

Like right now for example.

“Do you see what he has in his hands? It’s the crystal, the fricking pink crystal, and he just used it to cut the rope, like it wasn’t the crystal.” Katsuki said, gaining enough control in his motor skills to speak once again.

“I-I-I'm sorry! I didn’t mean to pick up such an important item. I just needed something sharp to cut the rope, and well I found this, but here you can have it back! I’m sorry for the inconvenience I may have caused!” Izuku bowed and held up the crystal, feeling a little ashamed at have picked something up, even in a forest, without knowing what it was.

“Oh my boy, no apologies, please and no bowing either. We’ve been waiting for you for quite the time.” The spaghetti of a man told Izuku with a calm voice and smile making him get out of that uncomfortable 90-degree position.

“But before any of that, I would like to thank you for helping Katsuki. And you.” The man said, with a bit of anger in his voice near the end?

No, it wasn’t that, it was a disappointment in his voice at the end.

Izuku would notice that certain voice anywhere due to it being directed at him for a while, whenever Hitoshi would invite him out to dance, or when his mother tried to talk him into going. These types of conversions always ended in the same, bitter tone. Izuku felt bad for the creature.

It was as if Katsuki was already feeling the pain, bowing his downwards and ears dropping down back in a bit of what seemed to be a shame, well that of what a horses (unicorn) body could do.

“You know better than to the human world. A creature from an enchanted forest can still be-” Blue eyes looked up and down the unicorn as if checking for any marks of harm.

“Killed by a human.” Katsuki back away, rolling his eyes as if the word humans made him want to recoil and throw up.

“Ughh, it's not like they could catch me if they tried, and trust me, they did.” the unicorn looked to the side and with a bit of dramatic voice.

“But your right, what can I? A simple little forest creature do? It's over the world, done for and what have I done to amount to it? Nothing, but don't you worry I'll show them, I'LL SHOW EVERYONE- ” The flowered man gave a bit of a smirk to the antics of Katsuki’s little play.

“THEY SHALL FEEL MY WRATH,” and next thing Izuku knew, Katsuki was on the floor, tongue sticking out and leg twitching.

“What am I going to do with you?” A thin mouth turned downwards with a shake of his head, but not in disappointment anymore, just in humor, like asking the question to anything, in particular, would give him the answers.

“I just wanted to put matters into my own. I thought there might be something the village to help fight old bird-brain, but all I got was a stalker in the end and a nasty rope burn.” Looking back at Izuku with a stare, that if turned into knives, would have killed him right then and there.

The man looked over to Izuku would do with Katsuki’s antics for today.

“What’s your name, my boy?” If Izuku stared into the man’s outfit for even one more second, he’d turn blind with how it shined and flowed like water, it was quite impressive if Izuku had to comment.

“Oh! Um, Midoriya Izuku.” Cringing at the last second, because he said his full name. You're never supposed to give your full name out in forests, especially if the forest like the man said, was enchanted.

“Well Midoriya, you know what you have in your hand?” With a kind voice and eyes looking at him he looked at, oh well like everyone called it, the crystal in his hand.

It wasn’t much. The rock was the size of his palm, pink and with a tear-shaped design, making it seem like it was cried out from the gods above. But the more you look at it, the more it seemed to shine with greatness, you just needed to look more deeply. And Izuku did, he saw how when the light hit the edge of the stone it made dots of light appear in the ground, pink small dots flying with the sunlight, like shooting stars.

The crystal, seemed to have a life of its own, even though it was a simple object. Izuku thought if he were to drop it would yell with horror as gravity took its toll on the rock. He wouldn’t of course, but he didn’t know if that was because he wanted to seem polite, or not want to hear the screams of stone.

“I-I was just gonna return it.” Izuku held his hands up high again, without bowing this time to the towering figure, only to get a shake of the head from the latter.

“No, no my boy! The magic crystal belongs to you now.” The man touched Izuku’s hands and directed them at Izuku’s chest.

“Too him? How the hell is he gonna save us?” Katsuki retorted, not so pleased with the outcome of his former stalker when they were just following him a moment ago, and now was being crowned the savior of the forest. Which was, for all intents and purposes, his job.

“Sorry, but you must have me mixed up with somebody else.”Izuku looked at the unicorn and man, with a disbelieving voice.

“Let me tell you a story, my boy. Years ago, when this forest shun brighter and grass was greener, my cousin lived with me. When the time came for our aunt, the queen to choose a successor, he chooses me instead of my cousin. All for one was furious and stormed out of the forest. And the time came and passed, and for many years, all was well. Then All for One, my cousin, returned with his daughter, Toga. Now a master of the dark arts, he began to take over the forest piece by piece despite my best efforts. I tried to force him to leave but his dark powers were overwhelming. I got into a battle that in the end killed my mentor and aunt, and made me take this form.”

It was at this time he proceeded to lift his tunic and showed a scar that went across his stomach and reached his back. It was wide and pinker and shinier than his normal tanned skin. It was quite a mystery as to how he’s still alive.

“It was at this time when several of my bravest fairies and elves, along with some forest creatures tried to stop him, but he took their quirks thus making them transform into animals.” It was at this point Izuku looked around and saw all types of animals around himself and the man.

Every type of animal was there. A skunk, hedgehog, crow, frog, and a lion.

A freaking lion.

They all looked at him with the brightest of grins and smiles Izuku’s ever seen.

“He forced him to build his palace. With every prisoner All for One takes, his powers grow stronger as he takes there quirks, as well as there humanhood with him.” All Might finished, smiling sadly at his furry companions who all looked down in embarrassment and disappointment.

“But now that your here,” Katsuki stated, with less of a bite in his voice but more in, how would he put it. Tolerance. And Izuku didn’t like where that tone had intended.

“I-I just don’t understand what me doing here has anything to do with saving the forest.” He hadn’t expected this when he came running after the unicorn he only wanted to make sure was safe. He couldn’t have stopped his legs, maybe he could, but he didn’t want to face the answer as he knew what lay beyond it if he did.

Because if he did, he would have to face that it wasn’t the fact that he couldn't control himself, but deep down, like breathing, he’d gotten used to being of help, even if he didn’t notice most of the time.

No matter how useless he was.

“It’s been foretold that the one who frees the magic crystal will overcome All for One and save the forest, as you see the crystal holds a great power that has been passed down from generation to generation.” The man finished (or so Izuku thought).

But before the man could go further there was a shout from the ground.

“It’s YOU, good sir! The story proclaims it so, you will save the forest. I can’t wait to work and fight along your side, as I, Tenya Iida, proclaim my loyalty and service to you. Though we should start with teaching you on the laws of how to deal with stuff in forests, magical forests no less, we don’t want you dying with magic or be put under a spell now would we?”

The blue, (Blue Izuku couldn’t believe it, but he wasn’t as surprised as he should have been as he was getting used to the strange things that happened in the forest.)Hedgehog with glasses spoke with exaggerated but sharp and precise movement of his arms.

But before he could bow, a skunk, which was brown and white, with pink cheeks and big round eyes.

“Quills Tenya! Quills” Spoke with fondness and laughter.

“You’ll poke and kill the poor boy before he even has a chance to even start thinking about agreeing to save our home.” She shook her head as if to make a point.

And Izuku couldn’t breathe.

Because how could he, a Quirkless, a clumsy and plain person as himself, safe a beautiful, and bright forest such as this one. That was home to so many.

He wasn’t special, far from it actually.

He hadn’t done anything big to be noticed, all he did was jump in front of an arrow, and ran after a unicorn, and pick up a stone. Nothing worthy of being chosen as the savior of a forest.

No that wasn’t Izuku it never was or would be. He would go back to his normal life, baking bread, maybe if the universe was kind to him, met someone, and be with his family. Maybe he dances now and then when alone. And perhaps someday get another notebook to write about quirks again. Like life, he envisioned he would have where this all started.

No, it just wasn’t in him, to be the one.

They didn’t deserve a hero like him, who couldn’t even stand up for himself. They didn’t deserve someone like him, Izuku thought. It is for the best because no matter what, he was never meant to be a hero.

It just wasn’t meant to be.

“Well, he doesn’t look much to me,” Katsuki said, with a bit of contempt.

He looked at Izuku, up and down, and then once again, and for the third time. Trying to see that if he looked long enough, he could see something. (He wouldn’t Izuku want to shout)

But when his eyes landed on Izuku’s for the umpteenth time, Izuku swears he saw a spark of light.

“But maybe.” Katsuki finished, looking at Izuku. Trying to figure him out, again.

“WAIT- please.” Izuku finished, taking control of the silence.

“I’m sorry, but I think,...” Izuku spoke before being interrupted by the only human in the area.

“The names All Might, but you can call me Yagi.”.

Yagi spoke with fondness, and Izuku’s heart broke.

I’m- I’m sorry to tell you, sir Yagi but I-I think you have the wrong person.” He looked down at his shoes, wondering if it was high time he got a new pair, as the once red leather could be mistaken for brown and filled with holes.

“I’ve never overcome anyone in my life, not to mention I’m Quirkless, which wouldn't help, would it? I wish I could help, really but-” before he could continue he was interrupted by Katsuki.

“Mmm, knew it.” He said with a sharp nod to Yagi who looked back at him with a look.

“Katsuki please, we can’t force him. The dangers are enormous.” He looked back at Katsuki, scowling.

“I’m sorry, but I’ve got to get back, my family will be looking for me if I don’t go.” Izuku handed the crystal back to Yagi. He turned back, coming the way he came, leavening the creatures behind him.

“I understand Midoriya.” He heard Yagi say, not having the guts to turn back at the hie eyes or else he would say yes in a heartbeat, and he needed to think of his family and how they would worry if he didn’t come back.

“Katsuki will show you the way out.” Yagi looked at Katsuki, giving him a look, but one Izuku couldn’t decipher.

Katuski, who was shaking his head, mockingly as he knew this would be the outcome from the start, looked up and gasped sharply, giving Izuku a look, that could kill.

As Izuku started walking back, he turned around to face the creatures of the forest. Who was once smiling, looking down at the ground, feeling what? Izuku couldn’t even bear to think or else his heart would break even further.

“Goodbye. Really, I-I’m sorry.” Izuku said, as if that would fix anything, he thought.

He turned back and walked, but still being able to hear Tenya speck.

“It’s over, done, finished how are we gonna survive and win. Oh god, I’m getting heart palpitations.” Tenya spoke and other voices spoke over each other trying to calm him down.

Katsuki walked towards All might, knowing what he had to do, but if it was the right thing to do.

“You think he has something special, don’t you?” Katsuki looked into All Might's eyes and knew the answer no words could ever speak.

“Ughh, fine, alright! I’ll see what I can do.” Katsuki proceeded to run towards Izuku and yell.

“Hey! Deku, it’s this way, dummy.”

Maybe, if no one was busy looking at the greenette flush red and ramble about something, they would have noticed two crows sitting on the edge of a tree branch, seeing the whole since that had just taken place.

Looking at each other before they flew away.

————————————————————————————————————

Izuku would like to think he could hold himself up in a conversation, but that was proving to be false as he and Bakugo, ( who told him he didn’t yet deserve to call him by his first name) walked along the forest, in silence.

Awkward silence.

The worst kind of silence.

It was at this point when Bakugo and he were halfway to the cave where the secret door was being held that they came across a flat stone to the right of them.

Izuku wouldn’t have given the rock a second thought as if it weren’t for Bakugo, who ran towards it and jumped on it.

“You know if I had the magic crystal, I’d nail All for One,” Bakugo spoke with confidence (something Izuku would never have) looking back towards the tree in front of him.

But Izuku looked at him with admiration, proud that he at least the forest be protected by Bakugo if no me.

“On guard, birdbrain.” Bakugo went flat against the rock, in an action that seemed to be that of a Lion, maybe he and that red lion were friends.

“Boom!” He got lower and thrust forward using his horn as a sword.

“KAPOW! Haha” He looked up into the sky yelling for all to hear.

He then turned to the left and jumped, to in the moment to notice the tree branch, just waiting to find something and become friends with it, like now.

With Bakugo’s horn.

“Ugh..” and Izuku couldn’t help but laugh at the unicorn's actions. It felt good to laugh, he hadn’t in a while and letting his laugh come out made the stress of today almost disappear, well that it. It still stuck in the back of his throat, burning to be released, like acid almost.

And if he didn’t release something amounting to it, there’d be a scar.

Izuku moved towards the animal as the ladder presumed to bring their hind legs towards them and out to free them from the branch.

“If you tell a single word of what happened, I'm killing you, understand? If anyone asks, I was just sharpening my horn.” Bakugo didn’t leave any room for outside retaliation.

“Okay, I promise but going back to if you had the crystal. It’s just, I’m not brave like you.” Izuku shifted on both of his legs.

“Well that’s true, nobody’s braver than I, and whoever says so we'll have to face me in a tournament to the death. But, I suppose, I suppose I could teach you my ways.” Bakugo looked at Izuku, and give him an ugly face.

“Why the hell you crying, weirdo?! Didn’t I just say I’d help you? You should be thanking me, not crying.” Bakugo looked at Izuku like he had just kicked a puppy.

He couldn’t understand why Izuku was crying as one wouldn’t understand why you would hurt a puppy.

“I’m- I’m sorry I don't mean to cry it’s just, I’ve never had a friend before, well not including my mother and brother. And I’m just so happy that I have one now. I know I’m quite a useless ad such, but you already figured that out since you called me Deku,

(Which means useless) but besides that and me turning down to help your home, you're still gonna be my friend. And it’s a lot of emotions happening to me in a short period, and, and,... I’m just so happy.” Izuku smiled back at Bakugo brightly even though there was snot coming out of his nose and his eyes were puffy and red.

Bakugo looked at him, and he means looked at him.

He looked at his fluffy bag of a thing he calls hair, his freckles lining across his cheeks, red puffy eyes and his shaking shoulders. And to be honest he didn’t know what to think. Maybe that it’s weird that he was balling his eyes out because he made a friend with himself no less. And to be honest he knew he wasn’t the best friend you could have, but it made him feel something towards the marimo moss ball of a human.

(He would soon find out the reason)

“All right, all right calm down there now, god you cry a lot. Yeah, yeah I’m your, uh, a friend I guess, so stop crying alright. I'm an amazing friend so you don't have to cry. We have to get a move along or else it’s gonna be nightfall when we leave you at your house. Okay so stop crying and let's move.”

Izuku nodded and started to try and stop himself from crying, he did and moved with Bakugo forward.

“And for your information, when you say your useless your not, you got me out of having major rope burns if it’s any consolation, and when I say “Deku” I mean-” but before Bakugo could go any further, there was the loud noise of wings flapping towards them and a giant caw. Which could only be one person, or two?

After that everything went to hell.

————————————————————————————————————-

To be honest, Izuku didn't’ know what to think of the giant brown crow that landed in front of him and Bakugo but he knew it wasn’t going to be a good thing. Or end well, especially when another giant bird, though smaller than him by a few inches stood behind the towering bird and both began to glow red.

The red started at the base of the bigger bird, up their claws and moved upward towards the top, like a snake traveling up to the tree to offer a red apple, leaving behind legs, a torso, shoulders and ahead when it reached the top, the bigger crow giving a loud sheik before revealing a human man.

A man that once was a crow, flying around in the sky.

Yup, Izuku thought.

Same “sugar honey ice tea” as today provided.

Though they looked normal at first the more Izuku looked, the more he noticed that the man still had black feathers around his shoulders going up against his neck, like a fish fins, choking him almost. He then noticed the black tight coat he was wearing, with pants and black shined shoes that reflected and absorbed everything they saw, like a black hole.

He was tall and big, not like Yagi, we’re he was tall and thin, but the man in front of him had muscles and didn’t look as if you touched him, he would break. Instead, if you touched this man, he would break you in half.

But nothing compared to this man’s face. Or lack thereof.

When you saw his face, all you saw was a thin line which was the mouth and nose above that, but beyond that there was nothing. No eyes, no hair, just scarred skin wrapping around his head, like a cobweb, with scars going in every direction.

Though that was scary, what was worse was the presence he gave off. It made Izuku freeze and stop breathing, he couldn’t blink, just stay in the same spot, looking into the abyss that was this man’s aura.

A black hole, Izuku thought again.

Exactly like a black hole.

But before anything else happened he looked at the smaller blond crow make a noise and have a blue- water like string wrap around her head and go down their body. Only to reveal a girl, and Izuku felt sick to his stomach.

Though the girl was normal compared to her companion, with platinum blond hair twisted into two buns on each side of her head. Though not given nice tremendous as they were short hair away from falling into pigtails. Her face was covered with her bangs but underneath them held her eyes.

Blood-shot crazy eyes and a wide grin to match with the set. Her outfit was a simple skirt wrapped around her waist and a large sweeter, giving her an innocent look, though she was far from it.

“Hahaha, look Toga! Now, this is pathetic.” The man said, his voice deep and loud, Izuku didn’t like his laugh very much.

“HAHAHAHAHA, I think you mean cute.” If the man’s laugh was bad, Toga, as the man called her, was even worse. More like a pig’s oink, but that was an offensive comparison. To the pig, at least.

Toga put her hands on her hips, as the man looked at his finger like it held the most secret of secrets, began to talk.

“A little birdie whispered in my ear, that some human boy freed the magic crystal.” The man looked at Izuku with interest, which soon turned into disgust, leaning forward towards Izuku’s face.

“It couldn’t be you, could it?” If Izuku thought that the man’s scars and voice couldn’t get worse, he was wrong, oh so very, very wrong.

Before anything could happen though, Bakugo stepped in between them.

“Feathers a bit ruffled, All for One?” Bakugo bit back into All for One’s face.

Izuku almost, and when he says almost, he means almost, peed his pants.

“Oooooh, my days are numbered, I’m quaking in my boots.” All for one pushed back, giving jazz hands.

“AHAHAHHAHAHA” Toga made a sound that could probably, hypothetically, break even the toughest of glasses. Iida’s poor glasses.

“Go ahead and laugh all you want bird brain, but Izuku and I are going to throw you two, right out of the forest,” Bakugo exclaimed, moving his head as to show what would be done.

“Bakugo!Shh” Izuku looked back at his unicorn companion, his friend, holding out his arms and hoping Bakugo would stop. He didn’t, instead, he continued going besides Izuku’s protests.

“Oh yeah, Deku’s gonna have you two for breakfast cause you two asshats, are roast, isn’t that right Deku?” Bakugo yelled. Izuku was dying.

“ And here I thought that unicorns were, what's the word shy.” All for One looked into Bakugo’s eyes, showing a bit of a glowing red, before continuing.

“Oh- but wait I forgot. Your not a true unicorn are you? What was your quirk again? Ah man, it’s at the tip of my tongue, it was so powerless I’ve forgotten all about it.” All for One made with a monkey tone. It didn’t sit quite well with Bakugo though.

“You asshole! Take that back.” Bakugo yelled, charging right into All for One.

But just before Bakugo could get a hit, All for One moved to the left and tapped Bakugo’s back, making him, surprising float.

All for one didn’t care though, looking back at Toga.

“Toga, my little black swan, how would you like a new feather pillow?” All for One scratched Toga’s chin like you would a dog.

“HaHAHAHAHAH, anytime! But if you could also please, please, get me a few drops of blood too! He’s just so cute and I just have to be like him!” Toga yelled, and Izuku hoped that when she was calling someone cute, she didn’t mean him, but luck like all of today, wasn’t on his side.

“Ah shi- god, Deku! RUN!” Bakugo yelled, and it was at this moment that Izuku thought that if he were to live this and gain Bakugo’s trust, his first name could be translated from Katsuki to Kacchan, as he calls him Deku, which in hindsight, would have been a great idea.

If it weren’t coming at a time when he needed to run, and not think about things that might not happen if he doesn’t run, like right about now.

But someone was messing with time, making the clock tick once a year and before Izuku could turn back, All for One looked back at him and pointed his ring at the floor. Red lighting and black feathers gathered around and were aborted by All for One’s ring. Pointing it up to the sky, red lights like fireflies and glowing ash are absorbed in, and then he pointed it directly at Izuku.

Letting all the power come out towards Izuku.

Izuku never knew what death felt like, and he hopefully wouldn’t for a while, but this, what he’s feeling right now?

This doesn’t feel like death, but it is an ending.

Before he knew what was happening he had black as ebony crows flying towards him with red fireflies swirling around like a cocoon till he all he could see as red. He was blinded and tried to cover his eyes, but god was it loud with the sound of crows.

Not to mention the pricking feeling going up against his finger, feeling a bit of thick liquid slide down it. But it felt like he was beginning to grow smaller and it felt like waking up when you fell asleep out of nowhere, you don’t even remember how you fell asleep, then wake up to find its night, and you missed a whole day.

It felt like his limbs were asleep and blood was rushing towards it, making it tickle with sewing needles and ant bites all around his body and he felt like he was drowning. He didn’t like it, didn't dare open his eyes, not even when a bright flash of white hurt his eyes. But then it was over and he could breathe.

He took a sharp gasp, breathing air for what felt like the first time.

——————————————————————————————————

Bakugo was speechless.

Deku was a human, not so long ago, and maybe would have stayed a human if he never would have entered the village. Maybe he would be with his family right now, saying how he spotted a unicorn, his family would gasp, and they would move on with their lives. As for the crystal, it would have found a new successor.

But that’s not how things worked out. You can’t reverse time, and sadly no one was able to cure All for One’s spell, it was just a godsend that Deku didn’t have a quirk.

No new ammo to his already large arsenal of quirks.

But that didn’t mean the spell didn’t work.

While no quirk was added, All for One had taken two major things that day. One was Deku’s humanhood, and second his blood, probably not the worst things to be stripped of but it was still bad, and Bakugo knew it was his fault.

It was his fault that Deku was now a swan, white as freshly fallen snow.

It was his fault that Deku wasn’t able to go back home to his family.

It was his fault, that Deku was in danger.

And he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Deku.”

————————————————————————————————————-

Izuku fell back, his feet not being able to withstand gravity.

But when he looked at his feet to see if anything had happened, he was met with orange., small feet. Surprised he looked at his arms to see white.

And he yelped.

Where his hands used to be were white, fluffy, wings.

Wings.

Something did happen, something big happened.

“Ohhh.” He said, not having the words that the situation called for, then again, where there any words to summarise you being turned into a swan?

He heard All for One laugh and promptly stood up. For someone that just turned into a swan, when he stood up his wings automatically folded back without any issues.

Like breathing, Izuku thought quietly to himself.

“Hahaha, look at the great hero of the forest!” All for One walked towards Izuku, clapping his hands together, who was looking rather quite pitiful if he had to guess, but being a swan had its perks, such as looking flawlessly elegant even when being mocked.

Izuku then felt a sharp pain come out of his left-wing, like a bite.

Only to realize it was a feather being plucked from All for One himself.

“HEY! Lay off pervert.” Bakugo ran towards All for One, being freed with he clapped his hands together.

Before All for One had time to exam the feather any further he felt a sharp pain in his back, and promptly let go of the feather.

Bakugo proceeded to run backward, and with All for One distracted so as not to pay attention to Deku.

“Go Deku, GO!” Bakugo yelled, as Izuku heaved towards his words, and lifting his wings towards the sky and flapped.

How Izuku was flying when only being a swan for about 3 minutes, he’ll never know, but he’s sure as glad he did as it was his only means of escape, turning his back to All for One towards the lake he lifted off the ground.

Where he was flying who knows, he just needed to get away, and so he went across the lake till he heard a familiar voice across the lake.

“OVER HERE MIDORIYA!” Iida shouted, and Izuku followed.

—————————————————————————————————————-

Spreading his wings to stop his momentum to land on the water was a success, padding his way towards the edge of the lake to meet with the others, who were already rushing towards him.

“We came as quickly as we could.” All Might said, floating above the water and above Izuku.

“Here, this crown will protect you.” He lifted his hand and showed Izuku the object. It was a crown, a simple one but a crown nonetheless. It was sliver being twisted like a braid on a bread, thin long strings, meeting each other only to one to a pointed tip on either side. In the middle lay the crown being held by the silver strings, pointed tip-up.

Izuku was never so glad to have seen a piece of jewelry until now.

Bowing his head down, All Might placed the crown on top of Izukus’s head, allowing Izuku to smile as he felt a warm sensation all over him, like the rays of the sun in a sunrise.

“Ahh, the King of nothing.” All for One exclaimed, looking at All Might as if hoping to burn the man alive.

“He can do nothing to you, my boy, as long as you wear the crystal.” All Might ignored All for One, giving full attention towards Izuku.

“ You say think you can still interfere with my destiny, AH this is my forest. Mine.” All for one’s voiced said with determination, moving his hands everywhere as to show an example, it would have looked like Iida’s movements, but as he were more choppy and sharp, All for Ones were used a conductor's stick.

Moving up and down in a fashion you didn’t understand unless you knew the music being played, and what each flow of up and stopping to a slow wave of the hand meant.

“Just as it should have always been, now, why don’t you save us a lot of trouble, and hand over the crown. Maybe I’ll even reverse a spell or two while I’m at it.” All for One put, and maybe if he wasn’t looking at All Might with such hatred, he Izuku would have believed him. As his voice did give off the facade of trustworthiness.

Maybe, but despite being completely useless, he wasn’t stupid.

“And see you destroy the rest of our home?” All Might floated across to end up in front of All for One’s face.

“Over my dead body.”

“Well, all you had to do was ask, you shall have what you wish for, you and this boy’s days are over.” He pushed All Might out of the way, pointing his ring once again towards All Might.

The same ring that turned Izuku into a swan.

Red contorted around All for One as he pointed towards All Might.

Next thing anyone knew, it was raining pink stars.

—————————————————————————————————————

Okay, maybe Izuku was stupid after all.

But you see a man being pointed at with a ring that can turn people into animals and strip them of their power, and see how you feel.

So he did the only logical thing, and that was to run and shield the poor man. Great plan nothing could go wrong with it, foolproof. But as he said, he was stupid.

He expected pain may be a scar or two if lucky, death if he’d run out. He expected something, anything, just maybe not this, definitely not this.

He didn’t expect a force field of pink to appear in front of him, holding back the power of darkness only to explode and be hit with pink light rain down upon the forest. Like snow, or the night sky when there wasn’t any other light to have a contest with the stars. Bight fireworks of pink snow exploding everywhere. It was quite magical. But not what Izuku had expected, at all.

Then again this day was just full of surprises, wasn’t it?

When the light show was over, he looked at everyone with disbelief, only to get the same stare to get tossed back at him.

“AWWW HELL YEAH” Bakugo yelled, being joined in by all the other creatures in the forest.

“GO All for One, you can do nothing here.” All Might look at All for One, with hate, not something Izuku thought All Might could he feel, as he looked like a man who could hurt a fly.

“So you think, my dear cousin, but just you wait, I have a few surprises of my own.” All for One looked back at Toga with a little “hmph” leaving his mouth.

Turning back into a crow, or big eagle once Izuku looked more into his figure.

“Come Toga.” He looked back and flapped his wings, moving towards the sky.

“What’s going on? What about my new pillow? Or my new blood at least? OH MY GOD, WAIT!” Toga screamed after him. All for One sighed with contempt.

Izuku looked up at All Might, or Yagi, with Bakugo coming towards him.

“SO you think. Come ugly duckling. Oh-oh-oh, did you see his face? Looks like you don’t need any classes in bravery, you’ve got all that you need, you got him Deku” Bakugo said with a bit of a voice and mockery.

“I think bit back just as much.” Izuku lifted a wing to prove his point.

“Ahhhh, well, he did score a few points,” Bakugo sounded a bit sad and mad, but Izuku felt like it wasn't directed at him this time.

“What am I going to do? Can you turn me back?” He looked up at All Might.

“Sigh- I wish I could, truly my boy, over time a few lucky elves have escaped from All for One’s palace.” He pointed at all the animals.

“It was a very close call but many thanks are to Ochaco. If no for her we wouldn't have made it.” Iida moved his hands up and down once again.

“Oh Iida, you and your flattery, it was nothing really, I just said to the guards You! Come to me, I have something for you. He came closer to me, like a fool, and, BAM!” Ochaco moved her hips and tail and out came a green smoke pointed at Iida.

“AHH Ochaco, not again we talk about the-” Iida then proceeded to faint.

“OH, sorry Iida, didn’t mean any harm I swear.” She said, although there was a bit of a glow in her eyes said otherwise.

“My powers weren’t strong enough to break All for One’s powers or bring back any completely. I was only able to bring the elves back into themselves, but only till sunset to dawn.” All might be motioned towards the sunset back to the elves.

“And now?” All Might look at the ground, then at his wand, and, and Izuku knew that look, he nearly gave it an hour ago to the very same elves when talking about the crystal.

“Please try, please I don’t want to be a swan for the rest of my life..” Izuku pleaded.

All Might pointed his wand at Izuku’s forehead making white stars circle around his head, and with Sunset coming down all the other fairies and elves were transforming back. Pink strips of light like silk wrapping around them.

Izuku looked at his wings, hearing a “Com’ on, work.” From Bakugo And revue, a look from All might, before a light cascaded down and around him.

Next, when Izuku opened his eyes, he looked at himself.

“Feet, arms, skin,” touching his face, feeling his nose and lips.

“Oh thank you, thank you!” Izuku spun around, forgetting what it felt like to be tall, not that he was tall in his human form, but he sure was allergic than any swan was.

“You have to realize that once the sun comes back up…”

“I’ll turn into a swan again.. and as will all of you.” Izuku looked back at the elves and fairies.

“I-I can’t let that happen, and I can’t go home like this,” Izuku stared at the ground.

He breathed in. Feeling the airlock into him, hitting and tiring at the base of his lungs.

“I, I know I’m no the hero you guys were hoping for, I’m really nothing to look at really, I rejected you guys when you needed me most and there's no reason you guys need me now or have any reason to forgive me because I'm a useless, good for nothing human who has no sense of perseverance, Quirkless, dancing loser and I’m annoying, but,..” He sighed, letting the murdering air go.

“I’ll try my best, to try and defect All for One, and bring back your guys quirks back, no matter if I die trying. Okay? I promise to do my best.” Izuku looked into everyone’s eyes. He noticed that everyone had different eye colors, no colors left out of the rainbow.

It was silent, but that only lasted until Ochaco started laughing.

“I-I’m sorry! I truly am, but you look so cute with that face of yours, it’s hard not to laugh, I- I just can't get enough of you!” She said, giggling to herself.

“Ochaco! That’s completely rude of you! I’m sorry for her behavior, I swear she’s better than this, and of course, we accept your help and your apologies even though we don’t need it, although it is appreciated .” Iida confronted him.

“You, you guys don’t need it?” Izuku asked shocked.

“Of course not man was sorry for making you feel like you have to do this when you didn’t even ask for it, not manly at all.” A red hair elf spoke.

“But, but I turned you guys down when you needed help the most, and not to mention you got stuck with me, I’m completely useless and I don’t see how-“ he got cut off by Ochaco’s hand in his mouth.

“Listen here Midoriya, you are not useless, you hear me okay? You're brave and kind, and put other people ahead of you, and I’m pretty sure your thinking of your family right? I would have done the same thing, all of us would have, but you came back, wither by choice or fate, or magic, you did, and you put a pretty good fight against All for One, which no one was done in years.” She said with full determination.

“I got hit though and turned into a swan though, not that I’m saying it’s your guy’s fault for being turned into animals it’s just, I’m just meant to, you know, do this type of stuff, he avoided Ochaco’s eyes.

“Says who? Yourself? People back in the village? Listen, like you said it wasn’t our fault we got turned into animals like it wasn't your fault either, and again your not useless, even Bakugo doesn’t think so, and he’s the hottest headed person here!” She exclaimed, being yelled back at by a certain blonde.

“But he calls me Deku, doesn't that mean useless?” Izuku looked into her eyes.

“Well, by normal standards, yes it does, but by Bakugo’s standards and if you look at it in another way, you can also say it means, You can do it.” She held her hands across Izuku’s cheeks.

And Izuku’s man enough to admit, that for once in his life, he wasn't the useless, clumsy, quirkless kid in the village who liked to take notes in his notebook or like to dance, he was just a boy who was crying into arms of a complete stranger, being patted by other complete strangers and being handed tissues, with a pink crystal on his head.

And yes he still had problems with being determined and confident and still doubted himself but those were battles that he could face in the future, but right now he had some other things to focus on.

Right now he was just simply a boy who made a few friends today in a very long time and a few enemies.

But he'd be alright.

He had the power in him.

He was a boy who could do it.

> —————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, I decided to fix a few things in this story, sorry about that, I mostly made this for myself as practice on writing but it turned longer than I thought it was gonna be...my fault any-who if you read this or already read this, thank you! And goodnight.
> 
> PLUS ULTRA. >:)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO, hi welcome, I don’t know what to say other than thank you for reading this mess if you do. I’ve been wanting to do this for a while and I finally did. This is meant for fun but I took it a bit overboard. As this is forever on the internet now and I might cringe when I come back to read this in a few years, I would like to give you cookies as a image of thanks if you do read this, and I would like to thank my mother for helping me with the title. Well I’ll let you go now!
> 
> Thank you again.
> 
> ~love and thanks from a weirdeo not knowing what there doing.  
> :DDD


End file.
